Can I leave?
by nestling
Summary: Kadaj doesn't want Yazoo to leave him yet... YxK lemonyyy.


_**Okay, so. I have no I idea where this was going so I pray that you people like itttttttt.**_

_**Warning::**_ Contains Yaoi smutness and .

Disclaimer:: I do not own Kadaj, Yazoo, or any other Square Enix characters.. I just want to have a bit of fun with them for a while..

I'm VERY proud to say that I am finally submitting! -claps for self- I'm am so freaking lazy..

Well, go along~ Read! READ!

* * *

Again. Again I was in this trap. His trap.

"Kadaj?" I called to the pale, pristine figure lay sprawled across the bed. His head snapped to me and his eyes scanned me like a computer. He found his virus.

"What is it?"

Behind his impossibly convincing façade, he was actually asking that question without a distinct hint of sting. I continued on what I was saying.

"Will I ever be able to leave this place?"

A flash of silver and green.

"Will- you ever be able to leave this place?" Oh no. Here we go. Now it started. The words that could never be taken back, the words that would surely break me down and cause me to give up any second thoughts... "Why would you ever think to leave this place? This is our haven."

"Your haven…" I murmured. The warmth of his body pressed to me as the words left my wavering lips. He ignored that and kissed gently at my jaw.

The contours of his wondrous body were enough to make my mind reel into a state of bewildered contentment- his lips enough to make my body feel raw with lewdness. Mako eyes stared up at me, shimmering but muted by the dull silver hued room.

"Ya-zoo..." He said so close to my ear I couldn't help but tremble. "Take me again. Here. Don't think about leaving me yet…" His mood changed so much… I couldn't keep up. He'd chew me up and spit me out before I turned around twice.

Licking gently at my collar bone, he lead me back to the white fluff on the bed. My thoughts were a live wire..

"Oh, come on.." He smiled against my skin. His shoulder length silk brushed my chest gently, causing a well deserved blush to rise upon my cheeks and travel down my body. My back hit the bed and something much warmer hovered on top of me kissing at my ribcage. Already I felt pre-cum dripping down my member at the raw sensual vibes Kadaj was giving off.

"Kadaj.. d-don't.." I mustered though a raspy gasp. The dark angel was making his way down my body in an unbearable speed nipping at my skin. Swirling jade cat eyes watched my face delightedly through silver lashes when he wrung a cry of ecstasy from my parted lips...

Warmth. Wet warmth. Something poking and gentle. His tongue cleared the fluid right off..

"Ah... stopppp..." I tried again and he chuckled, sending vibrations pulsing through my well erect organ. His tongue pressed against all the right places, making my back arch and my body contort in pleasure. It were almost as though I were a slave. His slave. I had succombed to him with his convincing oration and slender physique. By the time I took him under in ecstasy and kissed his swollen lips it was too late. I had become a slave to him once again. Could it be I couldn't pull away from the lust...or was is something more.. something more like love Well, of course I loved him, more than a brother, more than a lover. But should these feelings be retur-

The warmth left me in a hurried flash and a rush of cold engulfed me, hardening me further... I groaned internally and externally, obviously confused and lacking fufillment.

"Oh...Brother~ You're all bothered now.." He chimed, smirking hungrily down at my throbbing. His finger toyed with my tip.

"Kada-"

"Shhh! Not another word, Brother. I'll give you what you want." He wrapped one warm hand around me and the other on my hip.

"You can't jus-"

He laughed lowly, eyes dark. "I said shh~" He added sweetly.

Instantly, the warmth returned causing me to waver as something continually built within me. Eyes shut, mind astray, I couldn't remember what I had been saying.. God...damn him. He was going to make me come... My hand snaked to his hair and gripped a healthy fistful of shining silver, pushing his head down so he consumed all of me at once. He pulled up and sucked down painstaking quickly, stopping before my final cry- leaving my release un- released. I let my hand drop from his hair as even more frustrated confusion dawned upon me.

"Brother.." He sighed standing. He was erect, his member standing almost completely against his stomach. "My turn."

He fell gracefully on the bed next to me, spreading his legs wantonly. "Come." I flipped so now I hovered over him, staring down at my prize with a weary smirk..

Kadaj never really desired pleasure along the lines of a suck off or what not- he was far more sophisticated than that. The only pleasure he had ever wanted was that of SOMETHING hitting that gland inside of him.. That would cause more pleasure to him...and cause an even bigger orgasm.

"C'monnnn...." He groaned impatiently. I nodded and swiftly gripped his hips, letting legs rest upon my pale shoulders as pushed into him, freeing the tight rings of muscles. I had no desire to prep him before I pushed into him. Neither did he. Straight to the point. My hair fell beyond my shoulders and licked at his skin as my lips brushed his before demolishing them. I bit and sucked at them until he gasped into me blatantly ready for continuation.

I began a slow pace within him, reveling in the feel of pulling... I was being consumed by him. I stared into glowing eyes below me with nothing but sheer lust. Our eyes locked heatedly. His orbs spoke to me and told me exactly what he wanted.

"Ah! Yazoo!" He gasped when I slammed into him; his eyes were lidded, mouth a perfect 'O'. I continued steady, rhythmic in the least. Over and over I drove into his slim body quickening at each elapsed second. He gasped and moaned and cried, gripping sheets and screaming my name. He closed his eyes and pulled at my hair roughly and I attacked his neck nearly devouring it as my hips went and went and went...

He bellowed out a cry as he reached his first climax. I continued, however, completely ignoring how close I'd once been and how much I would have to release when it came around for me to reach my own climax. His usually pale cheeks were a deep pink- as were mine from the friction, the pleasure, and the indulgence we both let ourselves become completely obsessed with. I let his legs drop and I fell back onto the bed, pulling him on top of me so he would ride me.

I demanded he open his eyes.

"Haaa--" He hissed in pure delight, eyes opening back to their lidded phase. He grinned sheepishly down at me, bouncing.

"You're so beautiful, Brother." I huffed, feeling the highest peak of satisfaction wash over me. I was nearing..

He bent to kiss my lips roughly, readying himself to take all of what I had without a word but with an deep blush.

The thrusts came furiously now. He came again, I shortly afterwards in a uncontrolled shudder. He collapsed on the empty bed next to me, trying to catch his breath.

"Yazoo... you didn't do so well tonight." He grumbled lowly. I shook my head, scoffing.

"Why don't you try being the slave next time?"

He made a sound of befuddlement. He'd know soon enough.

* * *

**A/N::**

That was my FIRST lemony fic between those two so hey, cut some slack! Oh, and haha. I felt the need to include somewhere in there that someone is beautiful simply because DUH! They are! (ALL OF THEM!)

If there are any mistakes, please, let me know! Critics are welcome! -just not the mean ones.


End file.
